PyrusChampions:Exam
THE OFFICIAL QUIZ TO BECOME A PYRUSCHAMPION. Check out the questions below if you want to join the most awesomest group of awesomeness. Just type in your username and place the answers on the page you created. Questions 1. Who created Pyruslords Wiki? 2. What was the original username of the founder of the wiki? 3. What is one of the founders interests? 4. Who created a fanon that is TOTALLY HILARIOUS? and its name is an anagram 5. Who created the fanon that's name is taken by the season after Beyblade V-Force but the first letter is changed to a R instead of a G and the fanon has a "s" at the end. 6. ZOMBIES, BAKUGAN, WHAT IS THE FANON CALLED? 7. The first fanon ever made on the wiki 8. The first dinosaur pillow pet on the wiki 9. The doppleganger/clone of the first dinosaur pillow pet on the wiki 10. the number after 12 twice oh and its a fanon 11. This girl user retired AS A APRIL FOOLS PRANK who is she 12. the opposite of the wiki, oh and Sonycan 13. I LOVE FABIA SHEEN WHO AM I 14. I made this fanon, IT includes a girl from Gundalian Invaders. 15. Now the questions get EVEN HARDER SO NOBODY PASSES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kdfjadslfjlfjadsjklflkjwalrusdslkfjdlkfsfljksj Bet you can't guess who I am? 16. The actual troll of the wiki, THE GUY WHO GOT BANNED NUMEROUS TIMES AND ITS NOT ZIE BTW HE LOVES A CERTAIN BAKUGAN OWNED BY MASQUERADE THATS NOT HYDRANOID THOUGH. 17. These two love Star Wars oh and they are users 18. Something bought something related to question 17, who bought it and what did they buy (two answers) 19. This user has NO EDITS SO FAR WTF who is THIS GUY 20. name someone who likes My Little Pony in any wiki you've been to. you can't pick Zie though trolololo. 21. MOST EVOLUTIONS OF ALL BAKUGAN 22. This is the hardest question probably on the exam. Take the first four words of question 10 - 6 and add the words to question 64 squared. Take all the words and figure out what is it. BET YOU CAN'T FIND IT HAHA 23. Question -23 + 6 = that question. These two have played some game related to the question, what is it. BET YOU CAN'T FIND THIS ONE EITHER. 24. The pyruslords wiki of boos from Luigi Mansion 25. Name 1 guy who likes Zelda oh and it can't be Nintendo HAHA 26.th episode title of all Bakugan seasons, (this includes BakuTech anime) there will be 5 answers. 27. 6 BAKUGAN EVOLVE IN THIS EPISODE NUMBER WHAT SEASON IS IT FROM AND WHAT IS THE EPISODES NAME (this is Bakugan anime, not BakuTech) 28. the first noob to get his attribute energy taken 29. mylene vs who in this episode number? (this Is new vestroia season) 30. First non-mechanical Bakugan to involve I mean evolve into a mechanical Bakugan, WHO IS IT 31. The villain of Bakugan season 1, 2, 3, and 4. They are Bakugan btw (this does not include Mechtavius Destroyer) 32. Time for a fun question. WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST BAKUGAN EVER GOTTEN 33. YouTube Pee's opposite (you probably won't get this trolololo) 34. FINAL QUESTION. LIST HOW MANY FANONS THERE ARE ON THE PYRUSLORDS STORIES TEMPLATE 35. Extra Credit: Who created the Bakugan Wiki, who created the Beyblade Wiki as well. 36. And heres a question nobody could EVER solve... Zie's favorite Bakugan. Category:PC